Le Fléau Facebook
by Keltira-Tissesort
Summary: Wrath of the Lichking, ça vous parle ? Eh bien voici -plus ou moins- l'avancée du jeune prince Arthas... via son statut Facebook. Enjoy et gardez vos tomates :p
1. Chapter 1

**Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien publié sur nos amis du fléau alors voila, c'est fait !**

 **C'est ma première parodie de Facebook. Honnêtement, j'en ai déjà lu sur des univers tels que Harry Potter ou encore Tales of Symphonia et j'ai bien adhéré à la chose, ça m'a donné envie d'essayer avec un sujet que j'aime beaucoup: le fléau... mais pas que... ! Voici -plus ou moins- l'histoire d'Arthas... via Facebook !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire en tout cas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Le fléau Facebook**

 **Jaina Portvaillant** est passée de **En Couple** à **Célibataire**.

 _Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-Puissant aime ça._

Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant : Cela signifie donc que votre cœur est de nouveau libre, mylady ?

Jaina Portvaillant : Navrée Prince Kael'Thas, mais vous connaissez déjà ma réponse à vos avances… Et mon cœur n'est pas à prendre…

Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant : Ah…

 _Arthas le Magnifique aime ça_

Arthas le Magnifique : Rêve pas longues oreilles. On n'est peut-être plus ensemble mais sache que j'ai toujours un œil sur elle. Et puis elle n'aime que moi )

Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant : … Alors pourquoi vous séparer ? ._.

Jaina Portvaillant : Parce qu'Arthas ne se sent « pas prêt » d'assumer une relation… Et c'est quoi le problème avec vos pseudos ? Ca devient ridicule.

 _Calia Menethil, Terenas Menethil et Uther aiment ça_

Arthas le Magnifique : Mon pseudo est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai ! Tu devrais le savoir toi qui as eu la chance de me voir de « très près » !

Jaina Portvaillant : Non mais j'hallucine quoi. Ca va les chevilles ? ._.

Arthas le Magnifique : En attendant, t'as dû vexer le prince des longues oreilles, il va finir par se pendre le pauvre lol

Terenas Menethil : Mon fils, je profite de votre présence sur ce statut pour vous dire que l'on va passer à table

Arthas le Magnifique : j'arrive, père !

Calia Menethil : Eh, ne m'oubliez pas !

Jaina Portvaillant : … Et arrêtez de flooder mon statut - -'

 _Daelin Portvaillant aime ça_

 _._

 **Varian Wrynn** a écrit sur le mur de **Arthas le Magnifique** : Eh vieux, ça te dit une partie de chasse pour te changer les idées ? Promis, je te laisserai un temps d'avance )

 _Arthas le Magnifique aime ça_

Arthas le Magnifique : Avec plaisir mais oublie l'avance, je vais te montrer mes progrès :p

Varian Wrynn : … Si tu rages, juste… évite de me viser o/

Arthas le Magnifique : très drôle

.

 **Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant :** veut sauter du haut de la tour de Dalaran =(

 _Arthas le Magnifique aime ça_

Arthas le Magnifique : Ça t'apprendra peut-être à voler \o/

Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant : Ah-ah. Je suis mort de rire.

Arthas le Magnifique : si seulement…

.

 **Arthas le Magnifique** a indiqué que **Calia Menethil** est sa sœur.

.

 **Calia Menethil** a indiqué que **Arthas le Magnifique** est son frère.

.

 **Calia Menethil** a écrit sur le mur de **Arthas Menethil** : Si tu pouvais trouver un nom plus normal, grand frère adoré, je te crée une page de fans sur le champ )

Arthas le Magnifique : mais vous avez quoi tous à critiquer mon pseudo ? =(

Jaina Portvaillant : Il est illusoire, voilà pourquoi

Arthas le Magnifique : Je la retiens celle-là…

Jaina Portvaillant : …

Calia Menethil : Eh, faites l'amour, pas la guerre vous deux… =(

 _Terenas Menethil, Uther et 3 autres personnes aiment ça_

 _._

 **Arthas le Magnifique** devient **Arthas Menethil**

Arthas Menethil : Mieux ? ._.

 _510 personnes aiment ça_

Arthas Menethil : -'

.

 **Vaillefendre [baron]** , **Terenas Menethil** , **Varian Wrynn** , **Arthas Menethil** et 5 autres personnes sont maintenant amis.

.

 **Varian Wrynn** a écrit sur le mur de **Vaillefendre [baron]** : Baron ? Vous vous mettez à Facebook vous aussi ?

Vaillefendre [baron] : faut bien vu que c'est visiblement la seule manière d'obtenir des réponses de sa majesté Menethil…

 _Uther et Tirion Fordring aiment ça_

Arthas Menethil : Je vous arrête tout de suite, père ne délaisse pas ses obligations.

Vaillefendre [baron] : Ca, c'est qu'il cache trop bien les lettres administratives de Stratholme que je lui envoie chaque semaine…

Arthas Menethil : … Non, en fait je les brûle à chaque fois dans la cheminée, je pensais que c'était de la pub… o/

 _Varian Wrynn, Calia Menethil et Terenas Menethil aiment ça_

Vaillefendre [baron] : …

Terenas Menethil : Je me disais bien que je n'avais pas de nouvelles de Stratholme depuis un moment.

Calia Menethil : Arthas a encore fait une connerie… o/

 _Jaina Portvaillant aime ça_

Varian Wrynn : lol

.

 **Calia Menethil** a écrit sur le mur de **Arthas Menethil** : Bravo grand-frère, ta page de fan compte déjà une centaine d'adhérents o/

 _Arthas Menethil aime ça_

Varian Wrynn : lol

Arthas Menethil : Jaloux Wrynn ? :p

Varian Wrynn : Pas vraiment… je m'étonnais juste du chiffre… la mienne en compte près de 800…

Varian Wrynn : Mec ?

Varian Wrynn : T'es là ? °°

Jaina Portvaillant : Il est sorti rager o/

 _Calia Menethil aime ça_

Varian Wrynn : Ah d'accord :p

.

 **Arthas Menethil** , **Calia Menethil** , et **Terenas Menethil** ont été identifiés dans une photo.

 _Varian Wrynn, Terenas Menethil, Magni Barbe-de-Bronze, Muradin Barbe-de-Bronze et 33 autres personnes aiment ça._

Arthas Menethil : Oula, c'est pas tout jeune ça.

Varian Wrynn : C'est sûr… Ca change de te voir en couche-culotte. Quoique… :p

 _Calia Menethil et Jaina Portvaillant aiment ça._

Arthas Menethil : Traitresses. ._.

 _Varian Wrynn aime ça_

 **.**

 **Arthas Menethil** a écrit sur le mur de **Vaillefendre [baron]** : Mon amour, je te demande pardon. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot et j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait que toi qui comptais pour moi. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, la lumière m'en soit témoin.

Vaillefendre [baron] : O.O' euh… je vous apprécie prince mais, j'aimerais autant que ça s'arrête là… Stratholme me donne déjà assez de soucis…

Arthas Menethil : Et merde ! Je me suis trompé de page avec tous ces bugs de connexion… !

Vaillefendre [baron] : Ouuuf… 'pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais… °^°

Arthas Menethil : c'est pas possible d'être aussi con ._.'

 _Jaina Portvaillant et Varian Wrynn aiment ça_

Jaina Portvaillant : Arthas mp

Vaillefendre [baron] : Tant qu'à faire, discutez là, ça me fera des ragots :p

Arthas Menethil : … Vous n'avez pas une ville à gérer au lieu de vous intéresser à la vie des jeunes? ._.

Vaillefendre [baron] : … vu ma position hiérarchique, je vais sagement me taire pour cette fois…

Arthas Menethil : Je préfère. Franchement.

.

 **Varian Wrynn :** C'est terrible, c'est affreux.

 _Vaillefendre [baron] aime ça_

Calia Menethil : ?

Muradin Barbe-de-bronze : Quoi ? Ca ne va pas mon garçon ?

Varian Wrynn : Ils se moquent de tout…

Muradin Barbe-de-bronze : Qui ? °°

Varian Wrynn : L'amour s'amène et nous, pauvres pouilleux, ils nous jettent tous les deux \o/

 _Calia Menethil, Anasterian, Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant et trois aux personnes aiment ça_

Muradin Barbe-de-bronze : … Moi toujours pas comprendre.

Varian Wrynn : Bah : l'amour brille sous les étoiles :p

 _Arthas Menethil aime ça_

Calia Menethil : C'est une chanson, seigneur Muradin o/

Muradin Barbe-de-bronze : … forcément, si c'est un truc de jeunes, j'peux pas comprendre aussi… !

 _Terenas Menethil et Uther aiment ça_

Arthas Menethil : C'est vrai que vous n'êtes plus tout jeune :p

Muradin Barbe-de-bronze : Attends que je te choppe mon garçon et je pense que ton avis va très vite changer :p

 _Arthas Menethil aime ça_

 _._

 **Jaina Portvaillant** passe de **Célibataire** à **En couple**

 _Arthas Menethil, Calia Menethil, Terenas Menethil et 15 autres personnes aiment ça_

Arthas Menethil : Heureux de le lire, mon amour 3

Jaina Portvaillant : Et dire que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de changer de statut l'autre jour…

Arthas Menethil : C'est parce que je savais qu'on serait de nouveau ensemble mon cœur 3

Varian : lol

Muradin-barbe-de-bronze : Pour fêter ça : UNE BIERE ! ^o^

 _Muradin-barbe-de-bronze, Brann-barbe-de-bronze, Magni-barbe-de-bronze et 16 autres personnes aiment ça_

Arthas Menethil : On reconnait bien là les nains )

Vaillefendre [baron] : bande d'alcooliques, bourrez-vous la gueule pendant que les autres bossent !

 _Terenas Menethil aime ça_

 _._

 **Arthas Menethil** , **Tirion Fordring** , **Uther** , **Terenas Menethil** et 16 autres personnes ont participé à l'évènement **Célébration de Lumière** à **Lordaeron**.

 _207 personnes aiment ça_

 _._

 **Anasterian Haut-Soleil** a écrit sur le mur de **Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant** : Courage mon fils. Dans la vie il y a des moments difficiles mais n'oubliez pas que vous avez votre peuple et que je suis là pour vous moi aussi.

 _Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant aime ça ainsi que 421 personnes_

Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant : Merci père, votre soutien me touche…

 _898 personnes aiment ça_

Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant : Par contre, vous étiez vraiment obligé d'accepter tous les citoyens dans vos amis… ?

 _702 personnes aiment ça_

 _._

 **Arthas Menethil** a rejoint le groupe **Paladins de la Lumière**

 _Uther, Terenass Menethil, Tirion Fordring et 21 autres personnes aiment ça_

Uther : Il était temps, mon garçon

Arthas Menethil : Je ne savais pas que vous aviez carrément créé un groupe facebook o.O

Tirion Fordring : Ce sont les joies du progrès, prince... Mais que signifie « o.O » ?

Arthas Menethil : Les joies du progrès, comme vous dites… o/

 _Calia Menethil aime ça_

 _._

 **Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant** , **Anasterian Haut-Soleil** , **Terenas Menethil** et 73 autres personnes sont maintenant amis avec **Lor'T-T**

 **.**

 **Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant** a écrit sur le mur de **Lor'T-T** : Tu t'es enfin décidé à venir sur fcb ? x)

Lor'T-T : Il fallait bien, sa majesté votre père me tannait pour ça…

 _Anasterian Haut-Soleil aime ça_

Kael'Thas Haut-Soeil le-tout-puissant : et encore… il parait qu'il essaie même de corrompre notre forestière. Père est redoutable.

Lor'T-T : Pauvre seigneur Anasterian…

Kael'Thas Haut-Soeil le-tout-puissant : ah ? Pas « pauvre Sylvanas » plutôt ?

Lor'T-T : Non, non… j'aurais aimé pouvoir dire ça… mais cette elfe est bien trop bornée et débrouillarde pour que je la plaigne.

 _Anasterian Haut-Soleil aime ça_

Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant : J'avoue.

.

 **Lor'T-T** a rejoint le groupe **All Hail the King Anasterian**

 _Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant aime ça_

Muradin Barbe-de-bronze : D'tout'façon, les elfes, c'que des lèches-bottes !

Brann Barbe-de-bronze : Si tu pouvais éviter de te connecter quand t'es bourré ça nous éviterait d'éventuels incidents diplomatiques, frérot \o/

 _4 personnes aiment ça_

Muradin Barbe-de-bronze : lol

.

 **Jaina Portvaillant** : étudie et révise pour ses examens

 _Arthas Menethil, Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant et Daelin Portvaillant aiment ça_

Arthas Menethil : tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça

Jaina Portvaillant : ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Arthas Menethil : Qu'à mes yeux tu es la plus talentueuse et la plus envoûtante de toutes les créatures. Tu me manques tant… :(

Jaina Portvaillant : Tu me manques énormément mon prince

Vaillefendre [baron] : ça sent l'eau de rose à plein nez…

 _Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant aime ça_

Arthas Menethil : Baron, quand allez-vous cessé de pourrir les statuts des autres ? ._.

 _Jaina Portvaillant, Calia Menethil, Varian Wrynn aiment ça_

Vaillefendre [baron] : 'fallait pas m'ajouter à vos contacts mon prince \o/

 _Varian Wrynn et Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant aiment ça_

 _._

 **Terenas Menethil** a écrit sur le mur de **Arthas Menethil** : Mon fils, au jour de ta naissance, même les forêts de Lordaeron ont murmuré ton nom, Arthas.

 _Uther, Tirion Fordring, Muradin Barbe-de-bronze et 4 autres personnes aiment ça_

Arthas Menethil : Euuuh… °-°

Terenas Menethil : Mon enfant, c'est avec fierté que je t'ai vu grandir et devenir une arme au service de la vertu. Souviens-toi, notre lignée à toujours régnée avec force et sagesse, et je sais que tu feras preuve de retenu dans l'exercice de ton grand pouvoir.

Arthas Menethil : Père, vous commencez à m'effrayer…

 _Calia Menethil aime ça_

Terenas Menethil : La plus belle des victoires, mon fils, est de faire battre le cœur de ton peuple.

Arthas Menethil : vous avez craqué, c'est pas possible… ! o.o

Terenas Menethil : Je te confis cela, car lorsque ma vie s'achèvera, toi tu seras roi.

Arthas Menethil : Oscour Calia, père est devenu fou… !

Anasterian Haut-Soleil : Je suis navré, je n'aurai peut-être pas dû laisser votre père goûter à ces barriques d'alcool pour clore notre petite entrevue amicale…

 _Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant et Magni-barbe-de-bronze aiment ça_

Muradin Barbe-de-bronze : Mouais… ça vaut pas les boissons naines tout ça… !

 _Tous les nains aiment ça_

 _._

 **Tirion Fordring** est maintenant ami avec **Eitrigg**

 _Trall et 102 autres personnes aiment ça_

Saidan Dathrohan : Traitre !

 _Daelin Portvaillant,_ _Vaillefendre [baron], Arthas Menethil, Antonidas et 190 autres personnes aiment ça_

 _._

 **Tirion Fordring** a indiqué qu'il est maintenant **Sans emploi**

 _Vaillefendre [baron] aime ça_

Tirion Fordring : :(

Varian Wrynn : =/

.

 **Arthas Menethil** a rejoint le groupe **Poutrons ces peaux vertes hors de nos terr** **es !**

 _340 personnes aiment ça_

 _._

 **Arthas Menethil :** est prêt à se battre et à défendre son peuple jusqu'à la fin ! Pour la lumière !

 _Terenas Menethil, Jaina Portvaillant, Calia Menethil, Uther, et 118 personnes aiment ça_

Uther : Je suis si fier de vous, mon garçon. Vous êtes devenu si brave, vous êtes le héros qu'il faut à Lordaeron.

 _14 personnes aiment ça_

Arthas Menethil : Merci, Uther mais, tout ça, je vous le dois. Ensemble nous réussirons à défendre Lordaeron des ombres qui l'entourent

 _Jaina Portvaillant aime ça_

Jaina Portvaillant : nous croyons en toi

Arthas Menethil : je ne te décevrai pas, mon amour 3

Vaillefendre [baron] : maintenant, cessez de vous étaler et magnez-vous, je ne sais si je pourrai repousser ces morts-vivants ._.

.

 **Calia Menethil** a rejoint le groupe **Un jour, mon prince viendra**

Arthas Menethil : dafuk ?

.

 **Uther :** Royaume en alerte. Les morts se relèvent. Restez chez vous.

 _Mal'Ganis aime ça_

Mal'Ganis : Ne vous inquiétez pas : On arrive 8)

.

 **Vaillefendre [baron]** a écrit sur le mur de **Arthas Menethil** : C'est quoi ce Mal'Ganis qui poste des trucs dégueulasses sur tous les murs ? J'ai beau avoir refusé sa demande d'ajout, je vois ses postes de macchabés… !

Varian Wrynn : La même…

Arthas Menethil : Pareil… J'ignorais que la magie de ce démon du fléau s'étendait jusqu'aux réseaux sociaux… Mais ne vous en faites pas, il ne va pas faire le malin longtemps, fois de paladin !

Mal'Ganis : U mad Bro ? 8)

Arthas Menethil : je vais le tuer…

 _Varian Wrynn et Vaillefendre [baron] aiment ça_

 _._

 **Arthas Menethil** , **Uther** , **Tirion Fordring** et 600 personnes participent à l'évènement **Mort au Fléau !**

 **.**

 **Calia Menethil :** S'inquiète…

Varian Wrynn : Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Calia Menethil : Arthas a disparu en Norfendre en emportant toute la flotte…

Uther : Ce garçon ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Je pressens qu'il va se passer des choses regrettables…

Jaina Portvaillant : Ne dites pas ça, Uther

Varian Wrynn : Je suppose que seul le temps nous dira quoi…

Brann Barbe-de-bronze : Allez… une bière pour se changer les idées… !

Varian Wrynn : … j'aurai toujours du mal à comprendre la logique des nains…

 _Jaina Portvaillant et Calia Menethil aiment ça_

 _._

 **Arthas Menethil** et **Kel'Thuzad la Liche** sont maintenant amis

.

 **Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le tout-puissant** devient **Kael'Thas Sin'Dorei**

 **.**

 **Arthas Menethil** a écrit sur le mur de **Kel'Thuzad la Liche** : Navré de vous avoir tué à coups de marteau…

Kel'thuzad la Liche : Bah, vous n'y êtes pour rien, vous faisiez ce que vous aviez à faire mon prince.

Vaillefendre [baron] : mais LOL quoi !

 **Kael'Thas Sin'Dorei** a écrit sur le mur de **Arthas Menethil** : Misérable traitre ! Tu paieras pour tous ces morts et ces sacrifices sanglant ! Je jure sur mon honneur et mon peuple de te faire connaitre l'enfer, de te détruire comme tu as détruit ma vie ! Ton existence ne sera que souffrance jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous pousse son dernier soupir… et je compte bien faire en sorte que ce soit toi, instrument du Fléau !

Arthas Menethil : … Avec les potes on a prévu un barbec' au Puits du Soleil. Tu veux venir ? :p

Kael'Thas Sin'Dorei : Je vais te tuer !

 _Lor'T-T et 320 personnes aiment ça_

 _._

 **Arthas Menethil** devient **DK-Arthas**

 _Kel'Thuzad aime ça_

Jaina Portvaillant : …DK ?

DK-Arthas : Death Knight ma chère. Chevalier de la mort si tu préfères

Jaina Portvaillant : Mais… Et la lumière ? Et le royaume ? Et nous… ?

DK-Arthas : Mais rien ne t'empêche de me rejoindre dans mes plans de conquête ! Je serais même heureux que tu m'accompagnes, tu seras ma reine et nous régnerons sur Azeroth ! Qu'en dis-tu mon amour ? =(

Jaina Portvaillant : hm, laisse-moi réfléchir… non !

 _Kael'Thas Sin'Dorei et Varian Wrynn aiment ça_

DK-Arthas : oh… ok =(

.

 **DK-Arthas** et **Razuvious** sont maintenant amis

 **DK-Arthas** et **200 undeads** sont maintenant amis

 **DK-Arthas** et **Lady Blaumeux** sont maintenant amis

 **DK-Arthas** et **Thane Korth'Azz** sont maintenant amis

 **DK-Arthas** et **Darion Mograine** sont maintenant amis

 **DK-Arthas** et **Thassarian** sont maintenant amis

 **DK-Arthas** et **Koltira Tissemort** sont maintenant amis

 **DK-Arthas** et **Sire Zeliek** sont maintenant amis

.

 **Darion Mograine :** On en est réduit au point d'être obligés à accepter les demandes d'amis… si c'est pas malheureux !

 _Koltira Tissemort, Thassarian, Sire Zeliek et Lady Blaumeux aiment ça_

 _._

 **Vaillefendre [baron]** a indiqué que **DK-Arthas** est sa mère

 _Lady Blaumeux, Thane Korth'Azz et Razuvious aime ça_

DK-Arthas : WTF ?!

Vaillefendre [baron] : xD

.

 **Kael'Thas Sin'Dorei** et **Illidan** sont maintenant amis

.

 **Illidan** a ajouté une photo

 _Illidan et Kael'Thas Sin'Dorei aiment ça_

Lor'T-T : … Joli selfie…

 _Illidan aime ça_

Lor'T-T : Et… sinon… vous comptez revenir bientôt Kael'… ?

Kael'Thas Sin'Dorei : … Mince, j'avais zappé pourquoi j'étais parti…

Lor'T-T : …

 _Illidan aime ça_

 _._

 **DK-Arthas** a indiqué qu'il est **Orphelin**

 _617 personnes aiment ça_

Lady Blaumeux : eh bien, comment dire… toutes mes condoléances :D

 _DK-Arthas, Razuvious et 584 personnes aiment ça_

DK-Arthas : Je vous remercie ma chère. La douleur est tant que je ressens l'étrange besoin de détruire d'autres villes )

Lady Blaumeux : Eh bien il sera fait selon vos désirs mon Prince ! ^.^

Vaillefendre [baron] : lol

.

 **Vaillefendre [baron]** a écrit sur le mur de **Razuvious** : laul komen l drag le prins l

Razuvious : J'ai rien compris ._.'

Vaillefendre [baron] : Rah, t'es nul. Je disais : comment elle drague notre prince la Blaumeux, c'est affligeant.

Razuvious : … et ?

Darion Mograine : Et soit ce cher Baron est jaloux de ne pas recevoir autant d'attention que notre prince, soit il ne peut juste pas supporter notre collègue. Dans tous les cas, son message est puéril et inutile à moins bien sûr que le but ne soit de créer des conflits au sein du Fléau.

 _Kel'Thuzad la Liche aime ça_

Vaillefendre [baron] : je t'emmerde royalement Mograine.

Kel'Thuzad la Liche : Je savais qu'engager des femmes n'apporteraient que des ennuis. Des mutineries, voilà ce qu'elles vont apporter !

Vaillefendre [baron] : ça y est, mamie la liche se réveille ._.

Kel'Thuzad la Liche : Un peu de respect Vaillefendre !

Vaillefendre [baron] : La liche, la liche… La lèche plutôt :p

 _Lady Blaumeux aime ça_

Thane Korth'Azz : arrêtez d'vous chamailler et buvons d'la bière nomdidiou !

 _Razuvious et 7 autres personnes aiment ça_

Sire Zeliek : … Même dans la mort, les nains restent de gros alcooliques…

Thane Korth'Azz : un problème longues oreilles ?

Koltira Tissemort : Et c'est repartit ._.

 _Thassarian et Darion Mograine aiment ça_

 _._

 **Illidan** a ajouté 9 photos dans son album

 _Illidan aime ça_

Malfurion : … De une, faudra m'expliquer l'utilité de « liker » ses propres postes. De deux… t'arrives à voir avec ton bandeau sur les yeux ?

Kael'Thas Sin'Dorei : A vrai dire ce sont des serviteurs qui lisent et tapent pour lui…

Malfurion : … Mon frère est tombé bien bas…

 _Tyrande aime ça_

 _._

 **Lady Blaumeux** : à défaut de ne pas venir voir les gens directement en face, certains pourraient au moins admettre leurs erreurs.

Vaillefendre [baron] : Tu parles de moi, là ?

Lady Blaumeux : Qui d'autre ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait exploser par erreur une bonne partie de nos goules !

Vaillefendre [baron] : Non mais je rêve ? Apprends déjà à monter à cheval avant de venir critiquer les erreurs des autres parce que chevaucher dans le mauvais sens, c'est un peu la honte !

Razuvious : … Non mais pas la peine de faire semblant, on sait que c'est l'amour fou entre vous mdr x)

Lady Blaumeux : Vous deux. Arène. Maintenant.

Razuvious : Merde… Elle a l'air sérieuse

Vaillefendre [baron] : bravo ._.

 _DK-Arthas, 200 undeads et Sire Zeliek aiment ça_

 _._

 **Sire Zeliek :** voir des idiots se taper dessus est toujours aussi distrayant…

 _Koltira Tissemort, Thassarian et Kel'Thuzad la Liche aiment ça_

 _._

 **DK-Arthas** a été identifié dans une photo de **Razuvious** avec **Magni-barbe-de-bronze** , **Muradin-barbe-de-bronze** , et **Brann-barbe-de-bronze**

 _Thane Korth-azz et Vaillefendre [baron] aiment ça_

Razuvious : notre prince complètement ivre dansant sur une table après ce qui semble être un copieux repas. N'est-il pas adorable avec cette cruche en main et ses rougeurs ? 8)

Vaillefendre [baron] : Jolie trouvaille, je ne le pensais pas comme ça. Ce petit cache bien son jeu héhéhé ! T'as déniché ça où ? :p

Razuvious : Dans de vieux bouquins que notre amie la Liche a ramenée de Lordaeron :p

Vaillefendre [baron] : Eh bah ! J'vais l'afficher dans la grande salle d'Achérus… ! C'est trop magique cette tronche ! xD

DK-Arthas : Je vais vous tuer…

 _Kel'Thuzad la Liche aime ça_

 _._

 **Vaillefendre [baron] :** Ca valait le coup !

Lady Blaumeux : t'es à peine défiguré mais, effectivement, c'était drôle à voir

Vaillefendre [baron] : la vengeance n'a pas de prix

Lady Blaumeux : M'ouais… bah en attendant, il vous a quand même mis la misère

Vaillefendre [baron] : Tu veux panser mes plaies ? 8D

Lady Blaumeux : … Ai-je vraiment le choix… ?

Vaillefendre [baron] : Yeah !

Razuvious : je l'avais dit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche o/

 _Darion Mograine aime ça_

Razuvious : Personne pour penser les miennes… ?

Razuvious : … Ok, j'ai compris.

 _Vaillefendre [baron] aime ça_

 _._

 **Lady Blaumeux** est passé de **Célibataire** à **C'est compliqué**

Razuvious : c'est quoi ce changement de statut ? °°

Razuvious : … merci pour le vent ._.

 _Thane Korth'azz aime ça_

 _._

 **Vaillefendre [baron]** devient **Pédalman**

 _Lady Blaumeux et 11 personnes aiment ça_

Razuvious : euh… ?

Pédalman : c'est rien, c'est Blaumeux qui s'amuse à se connecter sur mon compte quand j'ai le dos tourné…

Thane Korth'azz : j'en connais une qui ne marchera pas droit demain :P

 _Razuvious, Thassarian et 47 personnes aiment ça_

Sire Zeliek : Eh bah… on voit le niveau…

 _Thassarian, Darion Mograine et Koltira Tissemort aiment ça_

 _._

 **Koltira Tissemort** a ajouté une photo.

 _Sire Zeliek, Darion Mograine et 3 autres personnes aiment ça_

Sire Zeliek : On reconnait bien l'instructeur et Blaumeux, mais j'avoue avoir du mal à reconnaitre le type du fond qui vomit tripes et boyaux…

Koltira Tissemort : C'est Vaillefendre qui s'est pris une cuite mémorable. C'était vraiment agréable de l'entendre régurgiter plutôt que jacasser inutilement :p

Darion Mograine : Le fléau réduit à boire et faire la fête… quelle pitié… Si le prince savait ça…

Thassarian : J'ai peur de vous décevoir, Mograine, mais le prince Arthas était présent…

Koltira Tissemort : C'est lui qui a remporté le concours de boisson…

Darion Mograine : … Et c'est ça, l'armée la plus redoutable d'Azeroth… ?

 _Kel'Thuzad la Liche aime ça_

Thane Korth'Azz : Et encore, moi j'dis qu'y a eu d'la triche… !

Darion Mograine : …

Pédalman : Oreilles pointues, t'es mort.

Koltira tissemort : :p

 _Lady Blaumeux aime ça_

 _._

 **Koltira Tissemort** et **Thassarian** ont été identifiés dans une photo de **Pédalman** : Qu'ils sont mignons à se bécoter dans les coins de la forteresse… #vengeance :D

Koltira Tissemort : Fils de p*te.

Pédalman : J'ignorais que les elfes connaissaient des insultes autres que « mécréant » :p

Koltira Tissemort : Tu seras moins fier quand tes mandibules pendront lamentablement de ta gueule de fouine.

Pédalman : Viens, je t'attends elfe minable.

Thassarian : Kol', tu es en train de t'embrouiller avec un gars dont le pseudo est « Pédalman ». Il n'en vaut pas la peine, crois-moi :p

 _Koltira Tissemort et Sire Zeliek aiment ça_

Pédalman : … P*tain j'avais zappé ça ._.#

.

 **Pédalman** devient **Vaillefendre**

Thane Korth'Azz : eh bé, t'as enfin laissé tomber ce titre ridicule de baron ?

Lady Blaumeux : De toute façon c'était que de la frime :p

Vaillefendre : … tu veux qu'on reparle de ton « lady » ?

Vaillefendre : T'es pas une femme, t'es un mec en vrai u.u

Lady Blaumeux : c'est pas ce que tu disais l'autre soir…

Razuvious : Ohoh… on peut avoir des détails ? :p

Vaillefendre : Crève !

Lady Blaumeux : Vas te faire foutre !

Razuvious : … Aucun respect pour leur instructeur…

Thane Korth-Azz : En même temps… tu ne fais rien pour relever le niveau :p

 _Vaillefendre et Lady Blaumeux aiment ça_

Razuvious : … Normal aussi. Z'êtes plus des potes que des élèves

Sire Zeliek : … °°

Lady Blaumeux : … :')

Vaillefendre : … :')

Thane Korth-Azz : … :')

Razuvious : … Ne faites aucun commentaire.

Razuvious : Vous n'avez rien lu.

 _Vaillefendre, Thane Korth-Azz, Sire Zeliek et Lady Blaumeux aiment ça_

DK-Arthas : Alors je vais me donner ce droit : vous êtes mignons 8)

 _200 undeads aime ça_

Illidan : L'armée du Fléau est remplie de Bisounours en fait…

 _Illidan et Kael'Thas Sin'Dorei aiment ça_

DK-Arthas : … Vous êtes les prochains sur ma liste, longues oreilles.

Koltira Tissemort : … C'est quoi ce racisme récurent ? ._.

 _Sire Zeliek aime ça_

 _._

 **DK-Arthas** , **Valanar** , **Taldaram, Lana'** , **Keleseth** et 14 autres personnessont maintenant amis

.

 **Razuvious** , **Vaillefendre** et 500 personnes aiment la photo de profil de **Lana'**

 **.**

481 personnes ont envoyé un poke à **Lana'**

 **.**

 **Taldaram :** Pour les chers « fanatiques » de notre reine de sang, sachez que, suite à vos messages privés (spam) incessants, elle a décidé de se retirer de facebook. De sa part : Merci les bouseux, je sais maintenant que le fléau compte dans ses rangs les pires relous d'Azeroth.

 _Keleseth, Valanar et 35 autres personnes aiment ça_

Thane Korth'Azz : Ah…

Vaillefendre : Merde alors

Razuvious : Ca explique tout

DK-Arthas : … D:

Lady Blaumeux : Pff, bande de minables.

 _Taldaram, Sire Zeliek et 5 autres personnes aiment ça_

Razuvious : J'en connais une qui est jalouse :p

Lady Blaumeux : J'en connais un que j'vais défoncer

Razuvious : …

Lady Blaumeux : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je parle de Vaillefendre, bien sûr.

Vaillefendre : grognasse.

 _Thane Korh'Azz aime ça_

DK-Arthas : et le minable vous demande immédiatement au rapport, Blaumeux u.u

Lady Blaumeux : … et merde

Vaillefendre : Il s'est sentit visé, lol

DK-Arthas : Vous aussi. De suite.

 _Kel'Thuzad la Liche aime ça_

Koltira Tissemort: Et à elle, on ne lui dit pas que c'est une "longues oreilles"...

 _Valanar, Taldaram, Sire Zeliek et 3 autres personnes aiment ça_

 _._

 **DK-Arthas :** Bon, les gars, je sais que ça va être dur pour la plupart d'entre vous, mais va valoir reconnecter les neurones un instant, se creuser les méninges et trouver de quoi alimenter nos troupes. Je veux des idées sur le champ.

Razuvious : … Bah… un bon génocide… o/

 _Les gros bourrins aiment ça_

DK-Arthas : J'aimerais innover en fait…

Vaillefendre : Du genre… un slogan... ? ._.

DK-Arthas : Exactement ! Cette preuve d'intelligence de votre part me surprend :p

Vaillefendre : Pourquoi je suis ce mec déjà… ?

Darion Mograine : Parce qu'on y est forcé…

 _Vaillefendre aime ça_

 _._

 **Valanar** a créé le groupe **Aucune perspective d'avenir, aucun espoir ? Rejoignez le Fléau !**

 _DK-Arthas aime ça_

DK-Arthas : Ca a de la gueule (y)

 _Kel'Thuzad la Liche et 200 undeads aiment ça_

Razuvious : … je ne suis pas très convaincu…

 _Sire Zeliek, Thane Korth'Azz, Vaillefendre et Lady Blaumeux aiment ça_

Valanar : faites mieux et on en reparlera \o/

.

 **Uther** est fan de **Un jour, la lumière nous sauvera ! Ah bah non, je suis déjà mort**.

Jaina : Arthas ! N'as-tu pas honte ?! Te connecter au compte de ce pauvre et regretté Uther et le déshonorer de la sorte… ! N'as-tu donc aucune limite ?!

DK-Arthas : oh, aller, ne fais pas ta trouble-fête. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en souciait à l'heure qu'il est…

 _Kel'Thuzad la Liche, Razuvious, Vaillefendre [baron] et 200 undeads aiment ça_

Jaina Portvaillant : Je te déteste, Arthas Menethil.

200 undeads : lol

DK-Arthas : je suis sûr qu'au fond tu m'aimes encore ma douce et tendre Jaina 3

200 undeads : Moi aimer le prince aussi :3

DK-Arthas : … faudra m'expliquer qui c'est ce « 200 undeads »…

 _Kel'Thuzad la Liche aime ça_

Vaillefendre : C'est votre ami le Recousus qui a cru bon de préciser que son corps est fait de 200 personnes différentes au moins…

 _Razuvious, Lady Blaumeux et 200 undeads aiment ça_

DK-Arthas : ok…

DK-Arthas : ça fait peur

 _200 undeads aime ça_

 _._

 **Kel'Thuzad** a écrit sur le mur de **DK-Arthas** : Retournez tranquillement en Norfendre, je me chargerai de guider nos troupes.

DK-Arthas : Je te fais confiance

Vaillefendre : … P*tain… ça veut dire qu'on va se taper mamie la Liche comme nounou… ?

Koltira Tissemort : Je le crains…

Vaillefendre : et merde ._.

Kel'Thuzad : Vous deux, j'aurais quelques mots à vous dire en privé

DK-Arthas : Amusez-vous bien :p

 _Valanar, Keleseth, Taldaram et 2 autres personnes aiment ça_

 _._

 **DK-Arthas** devient **Roi Liche**

 _Plus de 1000 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **THE END**


	2. Last version

**Alors, non, il ne s'agit pas d'une suite, malheureusement.**

 **C'est juste qu'il y a eu quelques petits ajouts entre temps puisque je trouvais la chute bien trop rapide.**

 **Du coup je re-poste le texte car j'ai introduis quelques petits passages supplémentaires un peu partout si je ne me trompe pas. Amusez-vous à les trouver :p**

 **Re-bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Jaina Portvaillant** est passée de **En Couple** à **Célibataire**.

 _Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-Puissant aime ça._

Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant : Cela signifie donc que votre cœur est de nouveau libre, mylady ?

Jaina Portvaillant : Navrée Prince Kael'Thas, mais vous connaissez déjà ma réponse à vos avances… Et mon cœur n'est pas à prendre…

Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant : Ah…

 _Arthas le Magnifique aime ça_

Arthas le Magnifique : Rêve pas longues oreilles. On n'est peut-être plus ensemble mais sache que j'ai toujours un œil sur elle. Et puis elle n'aime que moi )

Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant : … Alors pourquoi vous séparer ? ._.

Jaina Portvaillant : Parce qu'Arthas ne se sent « pas prêt » d'assumer une relation… Et c'est quoi le problème avec vos pseudos ? Ca devient ridicule.

 _Calia Menethil, Terenas Menethil et Uther aiment ça_

Arthas le Magnifique : Mon pseudo est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai ! Tu devrais le savoir toi qui as eu la chance de me voir de « très près » !

Jaina Portvaillant : Non mais j'hallucine quoi. Ca va les chevilles ? ._.

Arthas le Magnifique : En attendant, t'as dû vexer le prince des longues oreilles, il va finir par se pendre le pauvre lol

Terenas Menethil : Mon fils, je profite de votre présence sur ce statut pour vous dire que l'on va passer à table

Arthas le Magnifique : j'arrive, père !

Calia Menethil : Eh, ne m'oubliez pas !

Jaina Portvaillant : … Et arrêtez de flooder mon statut - -'

 _Daelin Portvaillant aime ça_

 _._

 **Varian Wrynn** a écrit sur le mur de **Arthas le Magnifique** : Eh vieux, ça te dit une partie de chasse pour te changer les idées ? Promis, je te laisserai un temps d'avance )

 _Arthas le Magnifique aime ça_

Arthas le Magnifique : Avec plaisir mais oublie l'avance, je vais te montrer mes progrès :p

Varian Wrynn : … Si tu rages, juste… évite de me viser o/

Arthas le Magnifique : très drôle

 **.**

 **Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant :** veut sauter du haut de la tour de Dalaran =(

 _Arthas le Magnifique aime ça_

Arthas le Magnifique : Ça t'apprendra peut-être à voler \o/

Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant : Ah-ah. Je suis mort de rire.

Arthas le Magnifique : si seulement…

 _._

 **Arthas le Magnifique** a indiqué que **Calia Menethil** est sa sœur.

 _._

 **Calia Menethil** a indiqué que **Arthas le Magnifique** est son frère.

 _._

 **Calia Menethil** a écrit sur le mur de **Arthas Menethil** : Si tu pouvais trouver un nom plus normal, grand frère adoré, je te crée une page de fans sur le champ )

Arthas le Magnifique : mais vous avez quoi tous à critiquer mon pseudo ? =(

Jaina Portvaillant : Il est illusoire, voilà pourquoi

Arthas le Magnifique : Je la retiens celle-là…

Jaina Portvaillant : …

Calia Menethil : Eh, faites l'amour, pas la guerre vous deux… =(

 _Terenas Menethil, Uther et 3 autres personnes aiment ça_

 _._

 **Arthas le Magnifique** devient **Arthas Menethil**

Arthas Menethil : Mieux ? ._.

 _510 personnes aiment ça_

Arthas Menethil : -'

 _._

 **Vaillefendre [baron]** , **Terenas Menethil** , **Varian Wrynn** , **Arthas Menethil** et 5 autres personnes sont maintenant amis.

 _._

 **Varian Wrynn** a écrit sur le mur de **Vaillefendre [baron]** : Baron ? Vous vous mettez à Facebook vous aussi ?

Vaillefendre [baron] : faut bien vu que c'est visiblement la seule manière d'obtenir des réponses de sa majesté Menethil…

 _Uther et Tirion Fordring aiment ça_

Arthas Menethil : Je vous arrête tout de suite, père ne délaisse pas ses obligations.

Vaillefendre [baron] : Ca, c'est qu'il cache trop bien les lettres administratives de Stratholme que je lui envoie chaque semaine…

Arthas Menethil : … Non, en fait je les brûle à chaque fois dans la cheminée, je pensais que c'était de la pub… o/

 _Varian Wrynn, Calia Menethil et Terenas Menethil aiment ça_

Vaillefendre [baron] : …

Terenas Menethil : Je me disais bien que je n'avais pas de nouvelles de Stratholme depuis un moment.

Calia Menethil : Arthas a encore fait une connerie… o/

 _Jaina Portvaillant aime ça_

Varian Wrynn : lol

 _._

 **Calia Menethil** a écrit sur le mur de **Arthas Menethil** : Bravo grand-frère, ta page de fan compte déjà une centaine d'adhérents o/

 _Arthas Menethil aime ça_

Varian Wrynn : lol

Arthas Menethil : Jaloux Wrynn ? :p

Varian Wrynn : Pas vraiment… je m'étonnais juste du chiffre… la mienne en compte près de 800…

Varian Wrynn : Mec ?

Varian Wrynn : T'es là ? °°

Jaina Portvaillant : Il est sorti rager o/

 _Calia Menethil aime ça_

Varian Wrynn : Ah d'accord :p

 _._

 **Arthas Menethil** , **Calia Menethil** , et **Terenas Menethil** ont été identifiés dans une photo.

 _Varian Wrynn, Terenas Menethil, Magni Barbe-de-Bronze, Muradin Barbe-de-Bronze et 33 autres personnes aiment ça._

Arthas Menethil : Oula, c'est pas tout jeune ça.

Varian Wrynn : C'est sûr… Ca change de te voir en couche-culotte. Quoique… :p

 _Calia Menethil et Jaina Portvaillant aiment ça._

Arthas Menethil : Traitresses. ._.

 _Varian Wrynn aime ça._

 _._

 **Arthas Menethil** a écrit sur le mur de **Vaillefendre [baron]** : Mon amour, je te demande pardon. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot et j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait que toi qui comptais pour moi. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, la lumière m'en soit témoin.

Vaillefendre [baron] : O.O' euh… je vous apprécie prince mais, j'aimerais autant que ça s'arrête là… Stratholme me donne déjà assez de soucis…

Arthas Menethil : Et merde ! Je me suis trompé de page avec tous ces bugs de connexion… !

Vaillefendre [baron] : Ouuuf… 'pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais… °^°

Arthas Menethil : c'est pas possible d'être aussi con ._.'

 _Jaina Portvaillant et Varian Wrynn aiment ça_

Jaina Portvaillant : Arthas mp

Vaillefendre [baron] : Tant qu'à faire, discutez là, ça me fera des ragots :p

Arthas Menethil : … Vous n'avez pas une ville à gérer au lieu de vous intéresser à la vie des jeunes? ._.

Vaillefendre [baron] : … vu ma position hiérarchique, je vais sagement me taire pour cette fois…

Arthas Menethil : Je préfère. Franchement.

 _._

 **Varian Wrynn :** C'est terrible, c'est affreux.

 _Vaillefendre [baron] aime ça_

Calia Menethil : ?

Muradin Barbe-de-bronze : Quoi ? Ca ne va pas mon garçon ?

Varian Wrynn : Ils se moquent de tout…

Muradin Barbe-de-bronze : Qui ? °°

Varian Wrynn : L'amour s'amène et nous, pauvres pouilleux, ils nous jettent tous les deux \o/

 _Calia Menethil, Anasterian, Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant et trois aux personnes aiment ça_

Muradin Barbe-de-bronze : … Moi toujours pas comprendre.

Varian Wrynn : Bah : l'amour brille sous les étoiles :p

 _Arthas Menethil aime ça_

Calia Menethil : C'est une chanson, seigneur Magni o/

Muradin Barbe-de-bronze : … forcément, si c'est un truc de jeunes, j'peux pas comprendre aussi… !

 _Terenas Menethil et Uther aiment ça_

Arthas Menethil : C'est vrai que vous n'êtes plus tout jeune :p

Muradin Barbe-de-bronze : Attends que je te choppe mon garçon et je pense que ton avis va très vite changer :p

 _Arthas Menethil aime ça_

 _._

 **Jaina Portvaillant** passe de **Célibataire** à **En couple**

 _Arthas Menethil, Calia Menethil, Terenas Menethil et 15 autres personnes aiment ça_

Arthas Menethil : Heureux de le lire, mon amour 3

Jaina Portvaillant : Et dire que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de changer de statut l'autre jour…

Arthas Menethil : C'est parce que je savais qu'on serait de nouveau ensemble mon cœur 3

Varian : lol

Muradin-barbe-de-bronze : Pour fêter ça : UNE BIERE ! ^o^

 _Muradin-barbe-de-bronze, Brann-barbe-de-bronze, Magni-barbe-de-bronze et 16 autres personnes aiment ça_

Arthas Menethil : On reconnait bien là les nains )

Vaillefendre [baron] : bande d'alcooliques, bourrez-vous la gueule pendant que les autres bossent !

 _Terenas Menethil aime ça_

 _._

 **Arthas Menethil** , **Tirion Fordring** , **Uther** , **Terenas Menethil** et 16 autres personnes ont participé à l'évènement **Célébration de Lumière** à **Lordaeron**.

 _207 personnes aiment ça_

 _._

 **Anasterian Haut-Soleil** a écrit sur le mur de **Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant** : Courage mon fils. Dans la vie il y a des moments difficiles mais n'oubliez pas que vous avez votre peuple et que je suis là pour vous moi aussi.

 _Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant aime ça ainsi que 421 personnes_

Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant : Merci père, votre soutien me touche…

 _898 personnes aiment ça_

Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant : Par contre, vous étiez vraiment obligé d'accepter tous les citoyens dans vos amis… ?

 _702 personnes aiment ça_

 _._

 **Arthas Menethil** a rejoint le groupe **Paladins de la Lumière**

 _Uther, Terenass Menethil, Tirion Fordring et 21 autres personnes aiment ça_

Uther : Il était temps, mon garçon

Arthas Menethil : Je ne savais pas que vous aviez carrément créé un groupe facebook o.O

Tirion Fordring : Ce sont les joies du progrès, prince... Mais que signifie « o.O » ?

Arthas Menethil : Les joies du progrès, comme vous dites… o/

 _Calia Menethil aime ça_

 _._

 **Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant** , **Anasterian Haut-Soleil** , **Terenas Menethil** et 73 autres personnes sont maintenant amis avec **Lor'T-T**

 _._

 **Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant** a écrit sur le mur de **Lor'T-T** : Tu t'es enfin décidé à venir sur fcb ? x)

Lor'T-T : Il fallait bien, sa majesté votre père me tannait pour ça…

 _Anasterian Haut-Soleil aime ça_

Kael'Thas Haut-Soeil le-tout-puissant : et encore… il parait qu'il essaie même de corrompre notre forestière. Père est redoutable.

Lor'T-T : Pauvre seigneur Anasterian…

Kael'Thas Haut-Soeil le-tout-puissant : ah ? Pas « pauvre Sylvanas » plutôt ?

Lor'T-T : Non, non… j'aurais aimé pouvoir dire ça… mais cette elfe est bien trop bornée et débrouillarde pour que je la plaigne.

 _Anasterian Haut-Soleil aime ça_

Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant : J'avoue.

 _._

 **Lor'T-T** a rejoint le groupe **All Hail the King Anasterian**

 _Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant aime ça_

Muradin Barbe-de-bronze : D'tout'façon, les elfes, c'que des lèches-bottes !

Brann Barbe-de-bronze : Si tu pouvais éviter de te connecter quand t'es bourré ça nous éviterait d'éventuels incidents diplomatiques, frérot \o/

 _4 personnes aiment ça_

Muradin Barbe-de-bronze : lol

 _._

 **Jaina Portvaillant** : étudie et révise pour ses examens

 _Arthas Menethil, Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant et Daelin Portvaillant aiment ça_

Arthas Menethil : tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça

Jaina Portvaillant : ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Arthas Menethil : Qu'à mes yeux tu es la plus talentueuse et la plus envoûtante de toutes les créatures. Tu me manques tant… :(

Jaina Portvaillant : Tu me manques énormément mon prince

Vaillefendre [baron] : ça sent l'eau de rose à plein nez…

 _Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant aime ça_

Arthas Menethil : Baron, quand allez-vous cessé de pourrir les statuts des autres ? ._.

 _Jaina Portvaillant, Calia Menethil, Varian Wrynn aiment ça_

Vaillefendre [baron] : 'fallait pas m'ajouter à vos contacts mon prince \o/

 _Varian Wrynn et Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant aiment ça_

 _._

 **Terenas Menethil** a écrit sur le mur de **Arthas Menethil** : Mon fils, au jour de ta naissance, même les forêts de Lordaeron ont murmuré ton nom, Arthas.

 _Uther, Tirion Fordring, Muradin Barbe-de-bronze et 4 autres personnes aiment ça_

Arthas Menethil : Euuuh… °-°

Terenas Menethil : Mon enfant, c'est avec fierté que je t'ai vu grandir et devenir une arme au service de la vertu. Souviens-toi, notre lignée à toujours régnée avec force et sagesse, et je sais que tu feras preuve de retenu dans l'exercice de ton grand pouvoir.

Arthas Menethil : Père, vous commencez à m'effrayer…

 _Calia Menethil aime ça_

Terenas Menethil : La plus belle des victoires, mon fils, est de faire battre le cœur de ton peuple.

Arthas Menethil : vous avez craqué, c'est pas possible… ! o.o

Terenas Menethil : Je te confis cela, car lorsque ma vie s'achèvera, toi tu seras roi.

Arthas Menethil : Oscour Calia, père est devenu fou… !

Anasterian Haut-Soleil : Je suis navré, je n'aurai peut-être pas dû laisser votre père goûter à ces barriques d'alcool pour clore notre petite entrevue amicale…

 _Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le-tout-puissant et Magni-barbe-de-bronze aiment ça_

Muradin Barbe-de-bronze : Mouais… ça vaut pas les boissons naines tout ça… !

 _Tous les nains aiment ça_

 _._

 **Tirion Fordring** est maintenant ami avec **Eitrigg**

 _Trall et 102 autres personnes aiment ça_

Saidan Dathrohan : Traitre !

 _Daelin Portvaillant,_ _Vaillefendre [baron], Arthas Menethil, Antonidas et 190 autres personnes aiment ça_

 _._

 **Tirion Fordring** a indiqué qu'il est maintenant **Sans emploi**

 _Vaillefendre [baron] aime ça_

Tirion Fordring :

Varian Wrynn : =/

 _._

 **Arthas Menethil** a rejoint le groupe **Poutrons ces peaux vertes hors de nos terres !**

 _340 personnes aiment ça_

 _._

 **Arthas Menethil :** est prêt à se battre et à défendre son peuple jusqu'à la fin ! Pour la lumière !

 _Terenas Menethil, Jaina Portvaillant, Calia Menethil, Uther, et 118 personnes aiment ça_

Uther : Je suis si fier de vous, mon garçon. Vous êtes devenu si brave, vous êtes le héros qu'il faut à Lordaeron.

 _14 personnes aiment ça_

Arthas Menethil : Merci, Uther mais, tout ça, je vous le dois. Ensemble nous réussirons à défendre Lordaeron des ombres qui l'entourent

 _Jaina Portvaillant aime ça_

Jaina Portvaillant : nous croyons en toi =(

Arthas Menethil : je ne te décevrai pas, mon amour =(

Vaillefendre [baron] : maintenant, cessez de vous étaler et magnez-vous, je ne sais si je pourrai repousser ces morts-vivants ._.

 _._

 **Calia Menethil** a rejoint le groupe **Un jour, mon prince viendra**

Arthas Menethil : dafuk ?

 _._

 **Uther :** Royaume en alerte. Les morts se relèvent. Restez chez vous.

 _Mal'Ganis aime ça_

Mal'Ganis : Ne vous inquiétez pas : On arrive 8)

 _._

 **Vaillefendre [baron]** a écrit sur le mur de **Arthas Menethil** : C'est quoi ce Mal'Ganis qui poste des trucs dégueulasses sur tous les murs ? J'ai beau avoir refusé sa demande d'ajout, je vois ses postes de macchabés… !

Varian Wrynn : La même…

Arthas Menethil : Pareil… J'ignorais que la magie de ce démon du fléau s'étendait jusqu'aux réseaux sociaux… Mais ne vous en faites pas, il ne va pas faire le malin longtemps, fois de paladin !

Mal'Ganis : U mad Bro ? 8)

Arthas Menethil : je vais le tuer…

 _Varian Wrynn et Vaillefendre [baron] aiment ça_

 _._

 **Arthas Menethil** , **Uther** , **Tirion Fordring** et 600 personnes participent à l'évènement **Mort au Fléau !**

 _._

 **Calia Menethil :** S'inquiète…

Varian Wrynn : Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Calia Menethil : Arthas a disparu en Norfendre en emportant toute la flotte…

Uther : Ce garçon ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Je pressens qu'il va se passer des choses regrettables…

Jaina Portvaillant : Ne dites pas ça, Uther

Varian Wrynn : Je suppose que seul le temps nous dira quoi…

Brann Barbe-de-bronze : Allez… une bière pour se changer les idées… !

Varian Wrynn : … j'aurai toujours du mal à comprendre la logique des nains…

 _Jaina Portvaillant et Calia Menethil aiment ça_

 _._

 **Arthas Menethil** et **Kel'Thuzad la Liche** sont maintenant amis

 _._

 **Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil le tout-puissant** devient **Kael'Thas Sin'Dorei**

 _._

 **Arthas Menethil** a écrit sur le mur de **Kel'Thuzad la Liche** : Navré de vous avoir tué à coups de marteau…

Kel'thuzad la Liche : Bah, vous n'y êtes pour rien, vous faisiez ce que vous aviez à faire mon prince.

Vaillefendre [baron] : mais LOL quoi !

 _._

 **Kael'Thas Sin'Dorei** a écrit sur le mur de **Arthas Menethil** : Misérable traitre ! Tu paieras pour tous ces morts et ces sacrifices sanglant ! Je jure sur mon honneur et mon peuple de te faire connaitre l'enfer, de te détruire comme tu as détruit ma vie ! Ton existence ne sera que souffrance jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous pousse son dernier soupir… et je compte bien faire en sorte que ce soit toi, instrument du Fléau !

Arthas Menethil : … Avec les potes on a prévu un barbec' au Puits du Soleil. Tu veux venir ? :p

Kael'Thas Sin'Dorei : Je vais te tuer !

 _Lor'T-T et 320 personnes aiment ça_

 _._

 **Arthas Menethil** devient **DK-Arthas**

 _Kel'Thuzad aime ça_

Jaina Portvaillant : …DK ?

DK-Arthas : Death Knight ma chère. Chevalier de la mort si tu préfères

Jaina Portvaillant : Mais… Et la lumière ? Et le royaume ? Et nous… ?

DK-Arthas : Mais rien ne t'empêche de me rejoindre dans mes plans de conquête ! Je serais même heureux que tu m'accompagnes, tu seras ma reine et nous régnerons sur Azeroth ! Qu'en dis-tu mon amour ? =(

Jaina Portvaillant : hm, laisse-moi réfléchir… non !

 _Kael'Thas Sin'Dorei et Varian Wrynn aiment ça_

DK-Arthas : oh… ok =(

 _._

 **DK-Arthas** et **Razuvious** sont maintenant amis

 _._

 **DK-Arthas** et **200 undeads** sont maintenant amis

 _._

 **DK-Arthas** et **Lady Blaumeux** sont maintenant amis

 _._

 **DK-Arthas** et **Thane Korth'Azz** sont maintenant amis

 _._

 **DK-Arthas** et **Darion Mograine** sont maintenant amis

 _._

 **DK-Arthas** et **Thassarian** sont maintenant amis

 _._

 **DK-Arthas** et **Koltira Tissemort** sont maintenant amis

 _._

 **DK-Arthas** et **Sire Zeliek** sont maintenant amis

 _._

 **Darion Mograine :** On en est réduit au point d'être obligés à accepter les demandes d'amis… si c'est pas malheureux !

 _Koltira Tissemort, Thassarian, Sire Zeliek et Lady Blaumeux aiment ça_

 _._

 **Vaillefendre [baron]** a indiqué que **DK-Arthas** est sa mère

 _Lady Blaumeux, Thane Korth'Azz et Razuvious aime ça_

DK-Arthas : WTF ?!

Vaillefendre [baron] : xD

 _._

 **Kael'Thas Sin'Dorei** et **Illidan** sont maintenant amis

 _._

 **Illidan** a ajouté une photo

 _Illidan et Kael'Thas Sin'Dorei aiment ça_

Lor'T-T : … Joli selfie…

 _Illidan aime ça_

Lor'T-T : Et… sinon… vous comptez revenir bientôt Kael'… ?

Kael'Thas Sin'Dorei : … Mince, j'avais zappé pourquoi j'étais parti…

Lor'T-T : …

 _Illidan aime ça_

 _._

 **DK-Arthas** a indiqué qu'il est **Orphelin**

 _617 personnes aiment ça_

Lady Blaumeux : eh bien, comment dire… toutes mes condoléances :D

 _DK-Arthas, Razuvious et 584 personnes aiment ça_

DK-Arthas : Je vous remercie ma chère. La douleur est tant que je ressens l'étrange besoin de détruire d'autres villes )

Lady Blaumeux : Eh bien il sera fait selon vos désirs mon Prince ! ^.^

Vaillefendre [baron] : lol

 _._

 **Vaillefendre [baron]** a écrit sur le mur de **Razuvious** : laul komen l drag le prins l

Razuvious : J'ai rien compris ._.'

Vaillefendre : Rah, t'es nul. Je disais : comment elle drague notre prince la Blaumeux, c'est affligeant.

Razuvious : … et ?

Darion Mograine : Et soit ce cher Baron est jaloux de ne pas recevoir autant d'attention que notre prince, soit il ne peut juste pas supporter notre collègue. Dans tous les cas, son message est puéril et inutile à moins bien sûr que le but ne soit de créer des conflits au sein du Fléau.

 _Kel'Thuzad la Liche aime ça_

Vaillefendre [baron] : je t'emmerde royalement Mograine.

Kel'Thuzad la Liche : Je savais qu'engager des femmes n'apporteraient que des ennuis. Des mutineries, voilà ce qu'elles vont apporter !

Vaillefendre [baron] : ça y est, mamie la liche se réveille ._.

Kel'Thuzad la Liche : Un peu de respect Vaillefendre !

Vaillefendre [baron] : La liche, la liche… La lèche plutôt :p

 _Lady Blaumeux aime ça_

Thane Korth'Azz : arrêtez d'vous chamailler et buvons d'la bière nomdidiou !

 _Razuvious et 7 autres personnes aiment ça_

Sire Zeliek : … Même dans la mort, les nains restent de gros alcooliques…

Thane Korth'Azz : un problème longues oreilles ?

Koltira Tissemort : Et c'est repartit ._.

 _Thassarian et Darion Mograine aiment ça_

 _._

 **Illidan** a ajouté 9 photos dans son album

 _Illidan aime ça_

Malfurion : … De une, faudra m'expliquer l'utilité de « liker » ses propres postes. De deux… t'arrives à voir avec ton bandeau sur les yeux ?

Kael'Thas Sin'Dorei : A vrai dire ce sont des serviteurs qui lisent et tapent pour lui…

Malfurion : … Mon frère est tombé bien bas…

 _Tyrande aime ça_

 _._

 **Lady Blaumeux** : à défaut de ne pas venir voir les gens directement en face, certains pourraient au moins admettre leurs erreurs.

Vaillefendre [baron] : Tu parles de moi, là ?

Lady Blaumeux : Qui d'autre ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait exploser par erreur une bonne partie de nos goules !

Vaillefendre [baron] : Non mais je rêve ? Apprends déjà à monter à cheval avant de venir critiquer les erreurs des autres parce que chevaucher dans le mauvais sens, c'est un peu la honte !

Razuvious : … Non mais pas la peine de faire semblant, on sait que c'est l'amour fou entre vous mdr x)

Lady Blaumeux : Vous deux. Arène. Maintenant.

Razuvious : Merde… Elle a l'air sérieuse

Vaillefendre [baron] : bravo ._.

 _DK-Arthas, 200 undeads et Sire Zeliek aiment ça_

 _._

 **Sire Zeliek :** voir des idiots se taper dessus est toujours aussi distrayant…

 _Koltira Tissemort, Thassarian et Kel'Thuzad la Liche aiment ça_

 _._

 **DK-Arthas** a été identifié dans une photo de **Razuvious** avec **Magni-barbe-de-bronze** , **Muradin-barbe-de-bronze** , et **Brann-barbe-de-bronze**

 _Thane Korth-azz et Vaillefendre [baron] aiment ça_

Razuvious : notre prince complètement ivre dansant sur une table après ce qui semble être un copieux repas. N'est-il pas adorable avec cette cruche en main et ses rougeurs ? 8)

Vaillefendre [baron] : Jolie trouvaille, je ne le pensais pas comme ça. Ce petit cache bien son jeu héhéhé ! T'as déniché ça où ? :p

Razuvious : Dans de vieux bouquins que notre amie la Liche a ramenée de Lordaeron :p

Vaillefendre [baron] : Eh bah ! J'vais l'afficher dans la grande salle d'Achérus… ! C'est trop magique cette tronche ! xD

DK-Arthas : Je vais vous tuer…

 _Kel'Thuzad la Liche aime ça_

 _._

 **Vaillefendre [baron] :** Ca valait le coup !

Lady Blaumeux : t'es à peine défiguré mais, effectivement, c'était drôle à voir

Vaillefendre [baron] : la vengeance n'a pas de prix

Lady Blaumeux : M'ouais… bah en attendant, il vous a quand même mis la misère

Vaillefendre [baron] : Tu veux panser mes plaies ? 8D

Lady Blaumeux : … Ai-je vraiment le choix… ?

Vaillefendre [baron] : Yeah !

Razuvious : je l'avais dit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche o/

 _Darion Mograine aime ça_

Razuvious : Personne pour penser les miennes… ?

Razuvious : … Ok, j'ai compris.

 _Vaillefendre [baron] aime ça_

 _._

 **Lady Blaumeux** est passé de **Célibataire** à **C'est compliqué**

Razuvious : c'est quoi ce changement de statut ? °°

Razuvious : … merci pour le vent ._.

 _Thane Korth'azz aime ça_

 _._

 **Vaillefendre [baron]** devient **Pédalman**

 _Lady Blaumeux et 11 personnes aiment ça_

Razuvious : euh… ?

Pédalman : c'est rien, c'est Blaumeux qui s'amuse à se connecter sur mon compte quand j'ai le dos tourné…

Thane Korth'azz : j'en connais une qui ne marchera pas droit demain :P

 _Razuvious, Thassarian et 47 personnes aiment ça_

Sire Zeliek : Eh bah… on voit le niveau…

 _Thassarian, Darion Mograine et Koltira Tissemort aiment ça_

 _._

 **Koltira Tissemort** a ajouté une photo.

 _Sire Zeliek, Darion Mograine et 3 autres personnes aiment ça_

Sire Zeliek : On reconnait bien l'instructeur et Blaumeux, mais j'avoue avoir du mal à reconnaitre le type du fond qui vomit tripes et boyaux…

Koltira Tissemort : C'est Vaillefendre qui s'est pris une cuite mémorable. C'était vraiment agréable de l'entendre régurgiter plutôt que jacasser inutilement :p

Darion Mograine : Le fléau réduit à boire et faire la fête… quelle pitié… Si le prince savait ça…

Thassarian : J'ai peur de vous décevoir, Mograine, mais le prince Arthas était présent…

Koltira Tissemort : C'est lui qui a remporté le concours de boisson…

Darion Mograine : … Et c'est ça, l'armée la plus redoutable d'Azeroth… ?

 _Kel'Thuzad la Liche aime ça_

Thane Korth'Azz : Et encore, moi j'dis qu'y a eu d'la triche… !

Darion Mograine : …

Pédalman : Oreilles pointues, t'es mort.

Koltira tissemort : :p

 _Lady Blaumeux aime ça_

 _._

 **Koltira Tissemort** et **Thassarian** ont été identifiés dans une photo de **Pédalman** : Qu'ils sont mignons à se bécoter dans les coins de la forteresse… #vengeance :D

Koltira Tissemort : Fils de p*te.

Pédalman : J'ignorais que les elfes connaissaient des insultes autres que « mécréant » :p

Koltira Tissemort : Tu seras moins fier quand tes mandibules pendront lamentablement de ta gueule de fouine.

Pédalman : Viens, je t'attends elfe minable.

Thassarian : Kol', tu es en train de t'embrouiller avec un gars dont le pseudo est « Pédalman ». Il n'en vaut pas la peine, crois-moi :p

 _Koltira Tissemort et Sire Zeliek aiment ça_

Pédalman : … P*tain j'avais zappé ça ._.#

 _._

 **Pédalman** devient **Vaillefendre**

Thane Korth'Azz : eh bé, t'as enfin laissé tomber ce titre ridicule de baron ?

Lady Blaumeux : De toute façon c'était que de la frime :p

Vaillefendre : … tu veux qu'on reparle de ton « lady » ?

Vaillefendre : T'es pas une femme, t'es un mec en vrai u.u

Lady Blaumeux : c'est pas ce que tu disais l'autre soir…

Razuvious : Ohoh… on peut avoir des détails ? :p

Vaillefendre : Crève !

Lady Blaumeux : Vas te faire foutre !

Razuvious : … Aucun respect pour leur instructeur…

Thane Korth-Azz : En même temps… tu ne fais rien pour relever le niveau :p

 _Vaillefendre et Lady Blaumeux aiment ça_

Razuvious : … Normal aussi. Z'êtes plus des potes que des élèves

Sire Zeliek : … °°

Lady Blaumeux : … :')

Vaillefendre : … :')

Thane Korth-Azz : … :')

Razuvious : … Ne faites aucun commentaire.

Razuvious : Vous n'avez rien lu.

 _Vaillefendre, Thane Korth-Azz, Sire Zeliek et Lady Blaumeux aiment ça_

DK-Arthas : Alors je vais me donner ce droit : vous êtes mignons 8)

 _200 undeads aime ça_

Illidan : L'armée du Fléau est remplie de Bisounours en fait…

 _Illidan et Kael'Thas Sin'Dorei aiment ça_

DK-Arthas : … Vous êtes les prochains sur ma liste, longues oreilles.

Koltira Tissemort : … C'est quoi ce racisme récurent ? ._.

 _Sire Zeliek aime ça_

 _._

 **DK-Arthas** , **Valanar** , **Taldaram, Lana'** , **Keleseth** et 14 autres personnes sont maintenant amis

 _._

 **Razuvious** , **Vaillefendre** et 500 personnes aiment la photo de profil de **Lana'**

 _._

481 personnes ont envoyé un poke à **Lana'**

 _._

 **Taldaram :** Pour les chers « fanatiques » de notre reine de sang, sachez que, suite à vos messages privés (spam) incessants, elle a décidé de se retirer de facebook. De sa part : Merci les bouseux, je sais maintenant que le fléau compte dans ses rangs les pires relous d'Azeroth.

 _Keleseth, Valanar et 35 autres personnes aiment ça_

Thane Korth'Azz : Ah…

Vaillefendre : Merde alors

Razuvious : Ca explique tout

DK-Arthas : … D:

Lady Blaumeux : Pff, bande de minables.

 _Taldaram, Sire Zeliek et 5 autres personnes aiment ça_

Razuvious : J'en connais une qui est jalouse :p

Lady Blaumeux : J'en connais un que j'vais défoncer

Razuvious : …

Lady Blaumeux : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je parle de Vaillefendre, bien sûr.

Vaillefendre : grognasse.

 _Thane Korh'Azz aime ça_

DK-Arthas : et le minable vous demande immédiatement au rapport, Blaumeux u.u

Lady Blaumeux : … et merde

Vaillefendre : Il s'est sentit visé, lol

DK-Arthas : Vous aussi. De suite.

 _Kel'Thuzad la Liche aime ça_

 _._

 **DK-Arthas :** Bon, les gars, je sais que ça va être dur pour la plupart d'entre vous, mais va valoir reconnecter les neurones un instant, se creuser les méninges et trouver de quoi alimenter nos troupes. Je veux des idées sur le champ.

Razuvious : … Bah… un bon génocide… o/

 _Les gros bourrins aiment ça_

DK-Arthas : J'aimerais innover en fait…

Vaillefendre : Du genre… un slogan... ? ._.

DK-Arthas : Exactement ! Cette preuve d'intelligence de votre part me surprend :p

Vaillefendre : Pourquoi je suis ce mec déjà… ?

Darion Mograine : Parce qu'on y est forcé…

 _Vaillefendre aime ça_

 _._

 **Valanar** a créé le groupe **Aucune perspective d'avenir, aucun espoir ? Rejoignez le Fléau !**

 _DK-Arthas aime ça_

DK-Arthas : Ca a de la gueule (y)

 _Kel'Thuzad la Liche et 200 undeads aiment ça_

Razuvious : … je ne suis pas très convaincu…

 _Sire Zeliek, Thane Korth'Azz, Vaillefendre et Lady Blaumeux aiment ça_

Valanar : faites mieux et on en reparlera \o/

 _._

 **Uther** est fan de **Un jour, la lumière nous sauvera ! Ah bah non, je suis déjà mort**.

Jaina : Arthas ! N'as-tu pas honte ?! Te connecter au compte de ce pauvre et regretté Uther et le déshonorer de la sorte… ! N'as-tu donc aucune limite ?!

DK-Arthas : oh, aller, ne fais pas ta trouble-fête. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en souciait à l'heure qu'il est…

 _Kel'Thuzad la Liche, Razuvious, Vaillefendre [baron] et 200 undeads aiment ça_

Jaina Portvaillant : Je te déteste, Arthas Menethil.

200 undeads : lol

DK-Arthas : je suis sûr qu'au fond tu m'aimes encore ma douce et tendre Jaina 3

200 undeads : Moi aimer le prince aussi 3

DK-Arthas : … faudra m'expliquer qui c'est ce « 200 undeads »…

 _Kel'Thuzad la Liche aime ça_

Vaillefendre : C'est votre ami le Recousus qui a cru bon de préciser que son corps est fait de 200 personnes différentes au moins…

 _Razuvious, Lady Blaumeux et 200 undeads aiment ça_

DK-Arthas : ok…

DK-Arthas : ça fait peur

 _200 undeads aime ça_

 _._

 **Kel'Thuzad** a écrit sur le mur de **DK-Arthas** : Retournez tranquillement en Norfendre, je me chargerai de guider nos troupes.

DK-Arthas : Je te fais confiance

Vaillefendre : … P*tain… ça veut dire qu'on va se taper mamie la Liche comme nounou… ?

Koltira Tissemort : Je le crains…

Vaillefendre : et merde ._.

Kel'Thuzad : Vous deux, j'aurais quelques mots à vous dire en privé

DK-Arthas : Amusez-vous bien :p

 _Valanar, Keleseth, Taldaram et 2 autres personnes aiment ça_

 _._

 **Illidan :** Prêt à casser de l'undead !

 _Illidan et 211 personnes aiment ça_

Kel'Thuzad la liche : Attendez donc que le jeune Arthas vienne vous dépouiller de vos âmes, huhuhu

Kael'Thas Sin'Dorei : Qu'il vienne justement, nous l'attendons de pied ferme !

Kel'Thuzad la liche : j'aurais aimé être humain de nouveau juste pour sortir le pop-corn et regarder le massacre ~

 _Les DK aiment ça_

 _._

 **Kael'Thas Sin'Dorei, Illidan et 496 autres personnes participent à l'évènement Raid en Norfendre.**

Lor'T-T : Inutile de vous dire de penser à bien vous couvrir je suppose… Et sinon, vous revenez quand aider notre peuple ?

Kael'Thas Sin'Dorei : … ah m*rde…

 **Lor'T-T :** Je m'en doutais…

Halduron Luisaile : #solitude

Rommath : … #trahison ?

 _._

 **Vaillefendre a ajouté une photo.**

 _Thane Korth'Azz et Lady Blaumeux aiment ça_

Vaillefendre : Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent et en profitent un max ! :p

Thassarian : J'aimerais quand même savoir comment vous avez réussi à saouler une liche…

 _Zeliek, Koltira Tissemort, Darion Mograine et 5 autres personnes aiment ça_

Thane Korth'Azz : Secret professionnel :p

Razuvious : Supprimez cette photo, malheureux ! Si jamais Arthas ou les San'layns s'en rendent compte la punition ne sera pas juste de brosser les recoins de Lordaeron…

 _Thassarian et Darion Mograine aiment ça_

Vaillefendre : Relax Blondine est actuellement absent et pour ce qui est des oreilles pointues, ils étaient aux premières loges en train de festoyer )

Razuvious : Comment ça se fait qu'on ne m'a rien dit ?

Thane Korth'Azz : Ahem… il semblerait que vous ayez bu la même substance que j'avais préparé spécialement pour mamie la liche… vraiment navré

Taldaram : L'incompétence naine n'a aucune limite :p

 _Keleseth, Valanar, Koltira Tissemort et 10 autres personnes aiment ça_

Razuvious : Je rêve… ._.

Darion Mograine : Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Et ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous faisiez votre devoir d'instructeur comme il se doit.

Valanar : Vous feriez mieux de cacher ces jolies photos de beuverie parce que ce cher Kel'Thuzad semble refaire surface et je crains qu'il ne s'adresse au responsable des troupes en voyant cela. Enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien ~ #mapositionmeprotègedetout

Razuvious : … Vaillefendre, dégagez les preuves !

Lady Blaumeux : Pas drôle : (

Vaillefendre : Quels chieurs ces elfes. #tousdescons

 _Thane Korth'Azz aime ça_

Thane Korth'Azz : surtout qu'ils étaient tous là pour faire chier… sauf la reine. *déception*

57 personnes aiment ça

200 Undeads : Pas cool : (

*post supprimé*

 _._

 **Kel'Thuzad la liche :** Je suis plutôt fier de notre armée, rien de décevant à déplorer depuis le départ du prince… C'est presque louche, mais je suis fier de vous !

 _12 personnes aiment ça_

Koltira Tissemort : C'est tellement rare…

Keleseth : Nous autres San'layns sommes d'accord avec vous :)

Kel'Thuzad la liche : Honoré de l'apprendre

Vaillefendre : Heureux sont les ignorants il parait…

Taldaram : la ferme Vaillefendre et allez à votre entrainement :p

Kel'Thuzad la liche : Etrange… Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose… ?

Keleseth : Mystère \o/

 _._

 **Lady Blaumeux :** M'ennuie…

Alistra : Ca te dis une réunion Tupperware avec Siouxsie ?

Siousexy la Banshee : Ouais, faire des trucs de filles tranquillos

Lady Blaumeux : Euh… Vous savez… c'est pas trop mon truc tout ça… ._.

Siousexy la Banshee : Quoi ? Tu veux pas t'amuser à démembrer des goules pour en former de nouvelles ?

Alistra : T'es malade Blau' ? °°

Lady Blaumeux : Aaaaaah, ce genre de trucs ! Fallait le dire tout de suite ! Attendez moi les copines !

Koltira Tissemort : … Les femmes, c'est plus ce que c'était…

 _La gent masculine DK aime ça_

 _._

 **Razuvious a écrit sur le mur de Thassarian :** … Une partie d'osselets ?

Thassarian : Pourquoi pas…

Vaillefendre : … Qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier n'empêche

 _._

 **Vaillefendre é écrit sur le mur de Kel'Thuzad la liche :** Une partie d'osselets ? :D

Kel'Thuzad la liche : Petit con !

 _Vaillefendre aime ça_

 _._

 **DK-Arthas a participé à l'évènement Raid sur Norfendre**

 _Kel'Thuzad la liche, Taldaram, Thassarian, Thane Korth'Azz et 641 personnes aiment ça_

Lady Blaumeux : Ah ? Alors, alors ? :DDD

Vaillefendre : Mince alors, il n'est pas mort. Qui l'eut cru ! :D

Razuvious : Comment c'était ?

Thane Korth'Azz : Z'avez des photos ?

Siousexy la Banshee : Combien de morts à votre compteur ? **

Kel'Thuzad : Un peu de sérieux !

Taldaram : Quelles sont vos directives ?

200 Undeads : COPAAAAAIN ! 3

DK-Arthas : Rejoignez-moi en Norfendre. Il est temps pour le Fléau de régner en maître sur Azeroth.

 _._

 **DK-Arthas** devient **Roi Liche**

 _Plus de 1000 personnes aiment ça_

Vaillefendre : Gg !

 _._

 **Et le petit bonus ~**

 _._

 **Thane Korth'Azz :** Bon tu la fais cette blague ? :p  
Vaillefendre : T'es demeuré ? Je vais me faire défoncer. J'suis peut-être fou, mais j'suis pas dingue !  
Thane Korth'Azz : … Et pour des photos de la reine de sang prises en douce… ?  
Vaillefendre : … ok

 _._

 **Vaillefendre a écrit sur le mur de Roi Liche :** Roi Liche, Roi Liche… ROI LECHE OUAIS !  
Razuvious : … Comment mourir de la connerie, acte 1 et final.

* * *

 **Cette fois, c'est la fin :')**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que vous avez prit plaisir à lire autant que j'en ai eu à écrire, c'était à la fois drôle, sympathique, et motivant comme texte; j'ai également prit beaucoup de plaisir à découvrir certaines personnalités (Koltira, Vaillefendre...) et à forger des relations.**

 **Cette expérience était vraiment enrichissante ! (y)**


End file.
